fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Fatale
Natasha Fatale is is a character originally appearing in The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show, who was adapted for "The Pussycats" series as an antagonist of the Team Pussycat. She is a Pottsylvanian spy who works with Boris Badenov. Background Original cartoon "Although most of her younger life remains a mystery, there is substantial evidence that Natasha is the only child of Axis Sally and Count Dracula. Expelled from college for instigating sit-in demonstrations at a local cemetery, she became an '' apprentice witch, but unfortunately "washed out" in broom flight school. After winning the title of Miss Transylvania, Natasha decided to take a shot at the big time. She packed her belongings in a voodoo bag and set sail for America on the Italian freighter Lucrezia Borgia. ''For two years she worked at odd jobs '' in and around New York City, including modeling fright wigs and popping out of cakes at embalmers' stag parties. Her association with Boris Badenov was first noted when they were both booked for hurling rocks at Girl Scouts selling cookies. Natasha has been Boris's partner in crime ever since. ''In her spare time, Natasha raises tarantulas and is active in civic affairs, being national chairman of the Society to Restore the Real Meaning of Halloween." The Pussycats'''' Natasha was also involved in turning Pottsylviania into the true Soviet Socialist Republic. In the episode "Revolution in pottsylvania", she did pledge her soul to Sindri Bisitsokoshkha from the exact same reasons like Boris Badenov. Personality Like Boris, Natasha also delights in performing various criminal misdeeds calculated to imply worldwide communism controlled from Russia. She seems to be a bit more intelligent, or at least more thoughtful, than Boris, and often points out flaws in his plans or voices slight contempt for his bungling, to which his customary reply was "Sharrup you mouth, Natasha." In "The Pussycats", Fatale is often seen arguing with her partner whenever they cannot come to an agreement. Skills Just like her male partner, Natasha's skills are primarily associated with espionage and members of Team Pussycat do not have trouble seeing through her disguises. After the Revolution in Pottsylvania, Natasha has undergone the KGB/FSB firearm course - she is confident with pistols and Nagant revolver, though has trouble in handling bigger firearms. Relationships The Comintern Back when she was spying for Pottsylvania, Natasha retained close bonds with her comrades from the Russian Communist Party: * Boris remains Natasha's partner and off-and-on love interest. Despite the tensions between them, they do cooperate well with each other; * Dolt-on-Istov treats Natasha as a close friend and she returns the affection. Rumors say that they both have a child, possibly residing in one of the Moscovian orphanages; * Paskudnikov used to consider Natasha as one of his favorite "Little Red Riding Hoods" (Mistresses) until his relationship with Sindri has developed. Fatale still feels a grudge towards Vova; * Igor Tolstyi maintains a fair relationship with Natasha, always saying that he wishes she was feline, so he would have a third mistress after Olga and Sindri; * Olga Salotchkinaya envies Natasha more fit body shape, while Natasha often mocks Olga for being overweight. Both do not get along well; * The only female member of the Russian Communist Party Natasha does respect is Sindri Bisitsokoshkha, although this respect has been built on Natasha's fear of her demonic mistress. Team Pussycat Natasha considers all the Team Pussycat members as foes, though the reasons depend on individuals. *As it can be expected from a Russian communist, Fatale treats "The people from the Vistulan Land" as inferior beings and it extends to Stanisław and Ian. The Zaleski brothers treat Natasha as a gentleman treats female members of the RCP - by allowing their own females showing Natasha her place in the row. *Speaking of which, Fatale does envy the Pussycats the respect they receive from their males, yet she barely has the courage to face them in combat. On the other hand, Penelope, Mona, Delilah, and Kitty are always ready to show Natasha the flaws of her reasoning. Gallery Natasha_01.png Boris speaks.jpg Boris_and_natasha.jpg Boris adv 01.jpg Party Poopers V6.png|In "How to Cheat the Cheka" episode. Category:The Pussycats Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Russians Category:Communists Category:Canon